


Where the Light Touches

by rinkagaminesbooty



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkagaminesbooty/pseuds/rinkagaminesbooty
Summary: "Last night wasn't a dream, was it?" Oneshot.





	

**Where the Light Touches**

⭐️

Dark eyelashes dust freckled cheeks, frozen in time and surrendered by sleep.

Gumi gazed at her best friend's face, in awe and confusion as the present sunk in and memories resurfaced. Pink lips barely parted like swollen petals of a rose, a teal lock kissing the edge of her carved jaw. Her breathing, a metronome to her wondering thoughts.

They were sharing a futon and a bit, bare legs entangled and arms hooked around each other's waists for buoyancy. Miku's singlet was scrunched up, exposing soft down of her slow, rising stomach, the curves of her chest.

Her heart quivered, she felt a little like a child sinning for the first time – in a way, she was. She didn't know how it happened, how it happened _exactly_ , but one thing led to another – and now she had the gentle moans of her best friend running like a record through her head, the sensation of heat on heat and brushing flesh.

Gumi tried to steady her breathing. She didn't want to wake Miku. For all she knew – the girl could change her mind and freak out. Things would go all weird. Their friendship would fall apart and she would be left with nothing, nothing at all.

It didn't matter if they were friends. What mattered was losing her completely. _That_ would break Gumi's heart.

She, careful not to stir, snaked her way out of the teal-haired girl's embrace and moved toward her dresser. In the reflection of her mirror stood a girl with tousled hair, in nothing but underwear and a camisole.

Shameful, maybe.

The remnants of last night kissed her shoulders and her spine in a shiver, a longing to crawl back under the covers and make love to Miku some more.

A chiding voice in her head told her, _No. That's bad. You've already asked for too much._

Gumi glanced in the reflection to check the status of her friend, or, not so. She appeared to be still asleep, undisturbed by Gumi's absence. She focused back on the pants she'd tossed aside the night before, scooping them from the floor to wriggle into.

She looked back at Miku, peaceful, an urge to peck those perfect lips. Her feet carried her towards the edge of the futon, where she knelt and reached over for a shoulder.

"Mimi?" she said, her voice coming out hoarse and barely audible. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Mimi? Are you awake?"

It took a little more nudging and cooing to wake sleeping beauty, who screwed her face up as she returned to consciousness.

"Gumi?" she responded, "What is it?"

A moment passed, and her eyes popped open, as if reality had finally sunken in. Miku opened her mouth to ask something, but the expression on her friend's face already told her the answer. She snapped it shut as a pink hue replaced the colour of her cheeks.

Gumi fidgeted with her fingers, a hard ball forming in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't saying anything – that meant something bad, right?

"Um…" she started, but Miku opened her mouth again, cutting her off.

"Last night wasn't a dream, was it?"

She took a breath. "No – I mean, yes. Uh – I mean, yes, it wasn't a dream."

Her friend paused, as if letting the words sink in. "All of it? All of it was real?"

"Yes. All of it."

Miku tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, eyes dancing back and forth between her face and her… chest. "We… did it."

Gumi looked down at her hands. "Yes." She was waiting for it. She was waiting for the tidal wave of bad to come crashing in, to knock her off balance and send her sprawling.

"So you… feel the same? You like me?" her friend asked, drawing out every syllable.

Hazel met hazel, and the pressure on her chest seemed to release. She inhaled again, as if starving for air. "Y-yes. I mean, I love you. I'm in love with you. But – only if you're okay with it."

Miku sat up, reaching for the hair tie on her slender wrist. "Well, I don't just have sex with _anyone_ , Gumi," she said, fighting back a sly smile.

The green-haired girl blushed, reaching up to fiddle with her hair. "I didn't mean that, I…" she trailed off as her friend leaned forward, leaving an inch space between their lips.

"I know that," Miku said with a giggle, warm breath fanning out over her mouth. "I love you too."

She then closed the gap between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from FFnet :)


End file.
